Cosas del destino
by nekitatwilight
Summary: Sasuke U, un niño pequeño en el que de un momento a otro su vida da un giro rotundo de 180º debido a la bancarrota en que cae su familia, una historia mezclada de mucho dolor, alcohol, derechos eh inclusive maltrato infantil...una muy cruda realidad que afronta, pero gracias a una pequeña de su misma edad una pequeña de ojos verde jade, que siempre esta ahí cuando mas lo necesita.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1: Derrumbes

Sasuke estaba sentado afuera de su mansión. La noticia que había recibido lo había dejado sin palabras porque de un momento a otro supo que sus padres habían quedado en la banca rota y el teniendo tan solo 5 años se tenía que acostumbrar a esto, ya que ahora iban a tener que vender la mansión por todas las deudas que tenían; el ya no podía aguantar más y salió a la plaza a llorar porque si su padre Fugaku Uchiha lo veía llorar lo retaría porque el de decía que los hombres no deben llorar porque eso significa debilidad.

En la plaza se sentó en una banca a llorar cuando de pronto ve al lado suyo a una niña de su misma edad y de un extraño pelo rosa y un par de ojos verde jades al lado de él. De un momento a otro la niña le pregunta a Sasuke:

-¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Te paso algo malo acaso?

-No seas tonta niña, a mi el gran Sasuke Uchiha no me ha pasado nada malo- respondió girando su cabeza para que no lo vieran llorar-

-Si no te ha pasado nada entonces, ¿porque lloras? Mi mamá siempre dice que si uno llora es por algo, puedes confiar en mí si quieres.

Ella lo miro con una gran sonrisa y en sus ojos mostraba una confianza tan grande que al final decidió contarle todo a pesar de que ni la conocía.

-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y me acabo de enterar de que nos quedamos sin dinero, las empresas de mi papá quebraron y para pagar vamos a tener que vender la mansión y las cosas también para pagarles a los empleados…Mi mamá me dijo que me tranquilizara, pero cuando escucho a mi padre gritar me da miedo, así que para que no me vea llorar salí afuera y mi hermano se quedo apoyando a mamá por el genio de mi papá, yo avise a mi hermano Itachi de que vendría y es así como me encontraste, y ahora…¿Me vas a decir tu nombre de una vez?

La niña lo miro incrédula por esos cambios de humor tan drásticos que tenía, pero igual intentando comprender su dolor escuchaba cada palabra con gran detalle de aquel chico tan extraño…

-Tu papá debe dar mucho miedo, pero se nota que eres fuerte, porque sino estarías llorando con tu mamá, yo siempre lloro y se burlan de mi, pero mi mamá me dice que es mejor que las lagrimas estén afuera que adentro

Ella lo miraba de una forma en que le transmitía todo su apoyo y Sasuke paro de llorar sentía que las palabras de ella lo hacían más fuerte, después ella lo invito a jugar hasta que se produjo el atardecer, al irse, Sasuke le pregunto:

-Oye niña, ¿Cuando nos volvemos a ver?

-Yo vengo casi todos los días a esta plaza, ¡ahí nos vemos!

Ella se fue corriendo cuando se acordó que no sabía el nombre de ella porque no se lo había dicho, pero se acordó de que tal vez mañana la vería.

En el camino a casa se acordó de su familia y de que su padre Fugaku debería estar muy enojado porque el no había llegado y tenía demasiado miedo, debía admitirlo, por suerte contaba con Itachi que sabía que él había salido; al llegar miro por la ventana antes de entrar y vio que Mikoto estaba peleando con Fugaku, se estaban gritando pero entendía cual era la razón, seguramente era por él pensó, después veía como Fugaku en un ataque de rabia le daba una bofetada tan fuerte que la dejaba en el suelo y de como después Itachi por defenderla también recibía una pero a diferencia era que Itachi no cayo al suelo solo quedo con su cara volteada; después Fugaku al darse cuenta lo que había echo se iba subiendo las escaleras, era la primera vez que veía a su padre reaccionar de esa forma y mas con su madre e Itachi, esta vez podría decirse que en verdad el miedo le calaba hasta la ultima de las vertebras; cuando entro su madre estaba ya en su habitación, así que entro en silencio en su lujosa habitación y se recostó, sintió que se abría la puerta pero tuvo miedo de mirar por si era Fugaku, hasta que vio que era su hermano mayor Itachi, corrió a los brazos de el por el miedo que sentía, pero antes de que lo abrazara lo pockeo en la frente como siempre lo hacia cuando quería hablar serio con él:

-Itachi, eso duele- lo miro Sasuke haciendo un puchero-¿Qué le paso a papá? ¿Por qué le hizo daño a mamá y a ti?

-Así que lo viste todo ¿eh?- Sasuke solo asintió, no le salían las palabras en esos momentos- No te preocupes Sasuke, yo soy tu hermano mayor y te cuidare y protegeré pase lo que pase.

Sasuke a pesar de las palabras de su hermano mayor igual sintió miedo sabía que todo estaba dando vueltas y vueltas, pero a pesar de todo no lloro, porque si lloraba preocuparía mas a Itachi.

Sintió que su hermano lo tomaba en brazos y lo llevaba a su cama, sintiendo que pronto se iba a tener que despedir de todos esos lujos…ya acostado y arropado por Itachi sintió que la puerta se cerraba y sus ojos del cansancio también, ese día definitivamente le había cambiado por completo de ser el niño con más dinero de toda la ciudad, inclusive del país, a no tener nada. Solo en su mente antes de caer en los sueños de Morfeo recordó las palabras de la peli rosa que aún no sabía su nombre…


	2. 2-flores y casas

Cap 2: Flores y casas

Y había llegado tal vez demasiado pronto para él ya que al despertar se encontró con su padre Fugaku Uchiha que le decía:

-Sasuke levántate de una vez, es hora de partir, guarda tu ropa y algunos juguetes tuyos, la mansión ya la puse en venta y los primeros compradores llegaran en un rato mas, solo guarda y te esperamos abajo, tu madre y tu hermano también están alistando sus cosas.

-Pero Oto-san…no sabía nada

-Para la otra si quieres informarte de algo en esta casa no te escapes y llega temprano

-Si…

Fugaku se fue de la habitación dejando a un Sasuke solo que hacia todas las cosas mas por miedo que por querer hacerlas…Al terminar de tener todo listo y ver como su antiguo cuarto ahora quedaba sencillo fue donde estaba su familia, su madre lo esperaba en la puerta para bajar las maletas y las cosas desde las escaleras; cuando ya estaban en el auto de camino a su nuevo hogar ya que por suerte Fugaku había comprado una nueva casa, en esta nueva casa ya en el camino les había dicho que no podrían tener piezas propias que Itachi y él compartirían habitación y ya no tendrían sirvientas, ni niñeras, ya que por la economía que estaban pasando iban a tener que hacerlo todo ellos mismos.

Al llegar al lugar Fugaku fue el que decidió cada cosa donde debería ir y se notaba en el ambiente cierta discordia entre Fugaku e Itachi ya que no toleraba que alguien mas quisiera mandar ya que el se consideraba el único con ese derecho en su familia pero al momento en que Itachi le había reclamado sentía que estaba perdiendo autoridad en su propia casa.

_Pensamientos Fugaku y Mikoto fusionados_

_A pesar de que Fugaku estaba teniendo que ser fuerte pensaba que si demostraba el más mínimo de inseguridad la familia entera se derrumbaría y con Itachi en estos momentos no podía contar con él y menos con Mikoto una esposa hasta el día anterior excepcional, hasta que le salió con la idea de trabajar; ¡Por dios su esposa una Uchiha trabajando! Ella debería quedarse en la casa cuidando a Sasuke y a Itachi pero no, ahora la señora iba a trabajar, mientras que el hacia lo que podía por cuidar lo que les quedaba de dinero, esa esposa suya algún día aprendería lo que es bueno…Todo esto pensaba Fugaku mientras afinaba los últimos detalles de su actual hogar._

_En cambio Mikoto se dedicaba a buscar un empleo en que trabajar ya que a pesar de que ella era una persona muy dulce y dedicada a su casa y su familia cuando se proponía algo no había quien la hiciera cambiar de opinión, y justamente en estos momentos estaba con ese pensamiento de poder conseguir un trabajo, recordó que ella antes de casarse con Fugaku hacia arreglos florales por diversión así que pensó que tal vez podría trabajar en una florería o de jardinera en algún lugar , todo dependería de como anduvieran las cosa por su casa debido a la reacción que tuvo su esposo con ella y su hijo mayor y el miedo de que les hiciera daño a ellos la ponía en una encrucijada pero ella no iba a permitir que Fugaku le ganara…_

_Todo esto pensaba mientras tenía tomando una siesta entre sus piernas a sus hijos y Fugaku estaba sentado en el sofá de su actual hogar_

_Fin pensamientos Fugaku y Mikoto_

Ya en el nuevo hogar y con todo instalado en los lugares correspondientes ambos hermanos salieron a ver si había personas de su edad en el barrio, al pasar por el parque vieron a chicos muy extraños de variadas edades había un niño que estaba acostado mirando al cielo junto a un niño rellenito que estaba a su lado comiendo papas fritas, otro que estaba jugando con un cachorro y un niño rubio hiperactivo que se entretenía molestando a los demás…por otro lado las chicas no eran diferentes una niña bien tímida miraba detrás de un árbol al chico rubio, otra se entretenía jugando en los juegos tratando de llegar a la cima y una chica rubia tenía una cinta roja en sus manos que se notaba que estaba esperando a alguien y ella parecía un poco molesta; por esta vez decidió no quedarse ahí y prefirió seguir junto a su hermano mayor… Ellos llegaron caminando a una pequeña biblioteca; era de color amarillo ocre con una sencilla entrada café y mas que nada supieron que era una biblioteca porque había un letrero que lo decía en grande con letras café; al entrar Sasuke miraba los libros pero no encontraba nada que le llamara la atención en cambio Itachi si, debido a que sentado en un sofá con un libro en mano estaba uno de sus mejores amigos Shisui un chico 2 años mayor que Itachi vestido como siempre con sus pantalones negros y su polera azul marino, según Sasuke era un chico extraño ya que a veces era muy alegre y otras llegaba a dar miedo, mas miedo que su propio padre; en esos momentos Itachi lo reconoce y se acerca sonriendo a el:

-¡Shisui! Así que aquí era donde te escondías cuando no sabía donde estabas, ¡con razón que sabes mucho mas que yo!

-Itachi, lo primero, se más que tu porque soy 2 años mayor que tú y además si vengo aquí es para descansar de cuando te dan tus ataques de idiotez de bromas pesadas- lo miraba con una expresión bastante fría con los ojos pero sonriendo a la vez- bueno ahora tu y Sasuke están aquí creo que me acostumbre a ustedes- cambiando su mirada a una mas alegre- ¿Y como van las cosas con el "pequeño" cambio de vida?

-Ahí van las cosas como siempre mi padre reclamando, mi madre esta luchando por lo que quiere y a Sasuke y a mi aquí junto a ti viendo si encontrábamos gente nueva en el barrio, lo bueno de esto es que mi padre ya no va a poderme decir nada de las clases sociales ni reclamarme de que me junte contigo ni nada jajajajajajaja.

-En eso tienes razón querido camarada y gran amigo mío- de un salto se para del sofá quedando en frente de ambos hermanos como si fuera un quijote- va a tener que aguantarse sus palabras Don Fugaku Uchiha y uno de estos días recibirme en su casa jajaja.

-Tienes razón- lo dijo conteniéndose algunas risas- pero oye recuerda que estamos en una biblioteca.

Tranquilo Itachi- lo dijo ya mas tranquilo (por suerte)- por si te has preguntado también antes donde vivía, pues te digo que estas casi en ella, ya que mis padres y yo trabajamos cuidando este lugar a cambio de vivir aquí, si no te traía era para que no tuvieras mas problemas.

-Amigo te puedo decir que eres un maldito suertudo por vivir en una biblioteca y tu jamás me has causado problemas mas bien yo te los eh causado a ti, además, si yo pienso que algo es justo lo hago y punto sin importarme nada.

-Típico de ti Itachi, típico de ti- dijo sonriendo Shisui

Después ambos amigos casi hermanos se quedaron conversando juntos mientras Sasuke se aburría de lo lindo en aquel lugar ya que lamentablemente todavía no sabia leer, ya que los libros infantiles estaban en otro sector y si les decía a los chicos se iban a aburrir ellos allí, su mente divagaba y divagaba pensando en la dueña de ciertos ojos verdes que le prometieron que iba casi todos los días a ese parque y que extrañamente ese día no fue, pero el no se iba a rendir, ya que el la iba a encontrar fuese lo que fuese.


	3. Un trabajo con muchas sorpresas

Cap 3: Un trabajo con muchas sorpresas

Después de tantas conversaciones entre ese par de amigos y haber conocido la pequeña casa de la familia de shisui, Sasuke quedo agotadísimo e Itachi tuvo que llevárselo dormido en su espalda, al llegar por suerte no estaba Fugaku que había salido a vender algunas disque cosas mientras buscaba empleo el también debido al quiebre de la empresa así que los recibió Mikoto que se había quedado leyendo el diario después de que Fugaku lo dejara a un lado y ella había visto varios empleos entre ellos un empleo sencillo y de medio tiempo que lo iría a consultar mañana mismo pero iba a tener que llevarse a Sasuke ya que Fugaku e Itachi a pesar de no estar en muy buenos términos en estos días tenían que ver el liceo de Itachi debido a que era adelantado un curso y además el colegio de Sasuke y que de ser posible iba a ser el mismo donde estudiara Itachi de tal manera que ahorrarían pasaje y se pudieran venir juntos, mientras en ese tiempo Mikoto trabajaría y se encargaría de la casa.

A la mañana siguiente, la familia entera se puso en movimiento unos se ponían a hacer las camas mientras otros se duchaban debido a que había una sola ducha, cada uno tenia algo que hacer. Itachi acompaño a Sasuke a que se terminara de arreglar porque el ya estaba listo para el desayuno, cuando todos terminaron de arreglarse y Fugaku y su hijo mayor iban partiendo, Sasuke corrió donde el y le pregunto sin que su padre pudiera escucharle:

-nee, nee Itachi-san ¿Vas a estar bien con papá?

-Tranquilo, voy a estar bien, buscare un bonito colegio donde podamos ir los dos- y le lanzo una de sus típicas sonrisas de que todo iba a estar bien.

-Okey- le sonrió y lo abrazo fuertemente- cuídate ^-^

Mikoto se acerco y se despidió de ambos a Itachi con un abrazo y un tierno beso en la frente y a Fugaku a pesar de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior le dio un cálido y corto beso en los labios, cuando ya no se veían a ninguno de los dos, Mikoto pesco sus cosas y tomo de la mano a Sasuke:

- Vamos pequeño es hora de que me acompañes en una difícil misión y saldremos ganadores como los Uchihas que somos.

-¡Si, oka-san!

Cuando iban avanzando Sasuke vio a varios niños además de los que había visto anteriormente en el parque yendo al colegio con sus guardapolvos y uniformes, él no podía ir porque todavía no lo inscribían en un colegio ni a el ni a su hermano, extrañamente le pareció ver a una niña de ojos verde jade y su pelo rosado pero ya era muy tarde porque su madre con diario en mano prácticamente iban corriendo, porque había marcado como diez empleos y era necesario que fuera con el porque la idea era que lo aceptaran con su hijo y todo.

En el camino se encontraron con cada cosa extraña, entre ellos un hombre que no aceptaba que en su local se matara ningún bicho porque los consideraba tan importantes como un ser humano, el otro era un local de shogi y go* donde el dueño enseñaba ese juego pero lo único que pedía era absoluto silencio y tranquilidad algo que con Sasuke en esos momento iba a ser imposible, también pasaron por un local de comida donde uno puede comer todo lo que quiera por cierta cantidad de dinero (un buffet por así decirlo) pero al ver el dueño que Mikoto no podía hacer el turno completo por su hijo le dijeron que no podría trabajar ahí; al final de todo el recorrido llegaron a una florería pequeña pero a la vez bien cuidado donde afuera tenían un hermoso árbol de cerezo con muchas flores a su alrededor, el local era sencillo por fuera y tenía un gran cartel que decía el nombre y tipo de negocio que era, su madre le dijo que este era el lugar era el ultimo en la lista, cuando entrar Mikoto vio que el recinto tenia unos pequeños arreglos florales pero que a la vez podían mejorarse. Sasuke miraba con atención el lugar y se dio cuenta por la mirada de su madre de que le encantaba el lugar así que opto por comportarse bien; vio como su madre hablaba con la dueña y por como iba transcurriendo la conversación iba en buenos términos debido a como sonreía con los ojos su madre, aunque no sabia porque esa señora le encontraba un parecido a alguien... De pronto la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y entro quien menos se esperaba, a la niña de cabellos rosados y ojos verde jade llorando y corriendo donde la que debía ser su madre, la señora la mira y le tendió los brazos, como si supiera cual era el problema.

-¿Qué paso mi flor de cerezo?

-La…las niñas y algunos chicos me empezaron…a molestar por…mi frente y mi cabello…sniff…

-¿Y donde estaba Naruto? Creí que el te defendía.

-Lo castigaron por pelear con unos chicos de otro curso que estaban molestando a Hinata.

-Tranquila, no llores mi pequeña, vez como esas lagrimitas van desapareciendo, tranquila mi Sakurita…

Mikoto y Sasuke escuchaban y veían todo; Mikoto veía calmada la situación junto con Sasuke que estaba muy feliz porque por fin después de mucho tiempo según el encontró a su peli rosa… Cuando ella ya había parado de llorar, miro que habían mas personas y también se fijo que estaba el chico del parque y antes de que ella pudiera hablar el dijo:

-¡Por fin te volví a ver!- dijo feliz, pero luego cambio su semblante por uno mas nervioso- ahora me puedes decir tu nombre ¿Antes de que no te vuelva a ver?

Mikoto y la madre de ella miraban la escena un tanto confusas pero la madre de ella se adelanto y dijo:

Claro que la vas a ver, porque tu mama va a trabajar aquí y por si no lo sabes el nombre de mi hija-tomándole los hombros a ella- es el nombre de esta tienda de arreglos florales, es decir, Sakura…

Ella lo miro sonrojada, mientras Sasuke estaba feliz porque ya sabia su nombre; entre tanto Mikoto estaba contenta por 2 cosas la primera porque había conseguido el empleo y la segunda por la reacción de Sasuke con aquella pequeña, sabiendo que su hijo en su anterior jardín era muy popular y que no le hacia caso a ninguna niña y que además esta niña justo lo hizo sonreír de esa manera, ya que algo le decía su corazón de que iba a haber una larga historia entre ambos pequeños…


	4. ¡Colegio!

Cap 4.- ¡Colegio!

De vuelta madre e hijo ya felices por haber conseguido aquel empleo se vinieron pensando como iban a darle la noticia a Fugaku, ya que él todavía no conseguía empleo y no podía negar que el empleo era perfecto, de medio tiempo y además Sasuke podría ir con ella al trabajo cuando saliera del colegio donde lo inscribieran debido a que se llevaba bien con la pequeña Sakura.

Llegando a la casa se encontraron con un Fugaku enojado por la hora pero antes de que empezara a reclamar Itachi fue y les dio las noticias del nuevo colegio, era uno cercano a la zona donde Vivian, donde eso si a pesar de ser un barrio mas sencillo comparado a donde ellos Vivian esta vez tenían que dar examen debido a que se cambiaron a mitad del año escolar y por lo contado hasta ese momento Itachi había dado ya ese examen y para evitar problemas espero sus resultados en esos mismos momentos y le habían dado la noticia que había aprobado al 100%, tan solo le quedaba a Sasuke que lo diera para definir el curso en que quedaría. Con esa noticia ya los ánimos se calmaron un poco mas, empezaron a hablar de cosas banales como el uniforme que casi era el mismo la única diferencia era la corbata y el beston. Ya de noche todo era mas calmado, aunque igual Mikoto notaba cierto nerviosismo en Fugaku, seguramente era porque el no había conseguido empleo y ella si... definitivamente iba a estar trabajando pero no iba a descuidar su hogar porque a pesar de que amaba a Fugaku con toda su alma ella conocía los limites de tolerancia que tenia su marido.

Ya al día siguiente, Mikoto los llevo al colegio a ambos hermanos mas que nada porque quería saber los resultados de Sasuke y cuando llegaron al colegio vieron que era grande ya que en un sector estaban los mas grandes y en otro los mas pequeños, Mikoto y Sasuke acompañaron a Itachi a su sector y luego ambos fueron al sector de el, al llegar dio el examen automáticamente mientras un profesor de aspecto algo cansado y con el pelo color platino lo vigilaba…al terminar el examen le dijeron que había aprobado con un 95% de aprobacion, por la noticia claro que Mikoto estaba feliz pero Sasuke no…sabia como era su padre alguien que criticaba a los débiles, los de poca influencia y poco conocimiento, seguro que lo iba a comparar con Itachi, el quería e idolatraba a su hermano pero le daba rabia no poder alcanzar su conocimiento...

Después de que Mikoto se fue corriendo al trabajo, Sasuke acompaño al profesor que lo guiaba a su salón, vio que el nuevo colegio era sencillo pero en su sector habían unos juegos y una cancha pequeña de futbol, sentía que no lo iba a pasar tan mal acá, tal vez le costaría pero el un ¡Uchiha no se rendiría jamás! Le presentaron a su actual maestro y luego escucho mucha bulla en la sala sobre todo unos gritos de un chico muy bullicioso…cuando el maestro le dijo que pasara vio a la clase muy particular algunos lo miraban como si lo estuvieran analizando y otros con desconfianza… que chicos mas extraños pensó… solo echo una vista rápida sino se hubiera percatado de mas cosas, pero el maestro lo hizo presentarse y que dijera algunas cosas como sus pasatiempos y de que colegio venia.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me gustan pocas cosas, pero si los resumiera en una los deportes y demostrar que puedo ser el mejor, ¡esa es mi meta!- miro a su alrededor para verla expresión de sus compañeros uno por uno, el aprendió claramente de su hermano qu dejar claro tus objetivos y a la vez ir mirando lo que hacen los demás se pueden saber muchas cosas y lo que pase, pero cual seria su sorpresa de que mirando se iba a encontrar con los ojos de muchas chicas que tenían forma de corazón y varios chicos que lo miraban enojado a el en cambio aquel chico que había visto el otro día el rubio gritón que parecía un idiota lo miraba con una expresión como de amistad y que justo al lado de él estaba Sakura…vio que ella no lo miraba como las demás chicas sino la miraba tranquilamente y justamente al lado de ella había un puesto libre…-maestro ¿puedo sentarme ahí?

-Claro Sasuke, ah no te eh dicho, mi nombre es Iruka y soy tu profesor jefe.

Al tomar asiento noto que las chicas miraban con rabia a Sakura y varias cuchicheaban entre si, los chicos no le tomaron importancia y volvieron a estar tranquilos, ya al terminar la clase el chico rubio y molestoso se le acerco y le dijo:

-Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y tu serás mi mejor amigo y mi rival porque yo también quiero ser el mejor- luego le sonrió y le tendió la mano, la cual Sasuke miro primero y luego la estrecho- esta bien Naruto, seremos amigos y enemigos, pero… ¡yo ganare!

Mientras tanto Sakura en ese momento miraba a ambos chicos; a Naruto aquel que siempre la ah defendido aunque siempre lo regañaran una y otra vez los profesores y sus padres, el que nunca ha dejado de sonreír ni estaba en depresión por su inmensa alegría y ahí también estaba Sasuke aquel chico que conoció en la plaza alguien que con tan solo verlo le llamo la atención, era un niño extraño pensaba ella, parecía muy duro también, pero se veía que tenia un buen corazón y una gran tenacidad que no iba a ser detenida…definitivamente este curso iba a traer muchas sorpresas para todos…

Después de esto estos 3 chicos salieron a jugar afuera sin saber que les deparara el futuro y el largo camino que les tocara recorrer…

-S&S-

Chicas y chicos gomenne por demorarme tanto en estos caps la verdad no se si escriben las notas así o no pero espero que sea así

Se que este cap es bastante corto comparado a los demás pero prometo que el que viene será mas largo me costo mucho hacerlo porque dependiendo de lo que vaya escribiendo van a cambiar el giro de los destinos, porque digamos que pienso mucho en las futuras consecuencias que tenga en la historia, cualquier consulta envíen mensajes y comenten pliss

Nos vemos en el próximo cap bye bye!


	5. Recuerdos y comienzos

Chicas y chicos: disculpen la demora acá esta el fic y las explicaciones las doy al final, lean tranquilos ^^ este capitulo es un poco mas largo ^^

-S&S-

Cap 5: Recuerdos y comienzos

Ya había pasado tan solo pasado dos semanas y ese rubio molestoso llamado Naruto se había convertido en su mejor amigo y Sakura igual aunque al comienzo la encontró muy llorona pero después supo el porque debido a que el había visto y peleado junto con Naruto defendiéndola de varios chicos de otro curso del mismo nivel que ellos; el problema fue con las chicas que sabia que molestaban a Sakura, porque ellas encontraban injusto que ella pasara mas tiempo con ellos que con los demás, ya que un día paso algo que ah Sasuke en verdad le colmo la paciencia junto con Naruto…

(Flashback)

Naruto y Sasuke estaban en la hora del descanso así que ellos se pusieron a jugar dejando a Sakura junto con Ino una chica que a pesar de que estaba también detrás de Sasuke siempre la apoyaba, el problema fue cuando Ino había ido a buscar unas cosas al salón y ella quedo sola en el patio, fue justo en ese momento cuando un grupo de chicas del otro curso liderado por una pelirroja se les acercaron a Sakura y entre todas empezaron a decirles cosas hirientes…

-Así que tú eres la frentona pelos de chicle que molesta a nuestro Sasuke-kun- Dijo la chica pelirroja. Las otras chicas también se le acercaron y la miraron en menos y empezaron a decirles cosas por el estilo. Luego de que hicieron a Sakura llorar y ver que Ino venia en camino se fueron corriendo a jugar por cualquier parte del patio e Ino al ver que Sakura estaba llorando corre donde Sakura y le pregunta:

-¿Qué paso Sakura? ¿Quién te hizo llorar así? Nunca te vi llorar de esta manera- la miraba y trataba de consolarla.

-Fue…fue…fueron las niñas de primero del otro curso…pero no me dejes sola o me van a venir a molestar otra vez TT-TT –Dijo Sakura mientras lagrimeaba y se intentaba secar sus lagrimas.

No te preocupes llamare a Sasuke y Naruto- luego de esto Ino se fue corriendo hasta que los encontró en los juegos- ¡Hey Naruto, Sasuke-kun bajen, las chicas del otro curso volvieron a molestar a Sakura y esta muy mal!

-Tsk, yo me encargo de esto-dijo Naruto

-No Dobe, esta vez los 2 porque la molestaron por mi culpa…

Luego ellos corrieron mientras Ino se quedo con Sakura hasta que se calmara, mientras tanto Naruto y Sasuke cuando se encontraron con las niñas en la sala de ellas y el y Naruto empezaron a gritarles muchas cosas hirientes a todo el grupito haciéndolas llorar sin compasión, mientras que sin darse cuenta ellos estaban siendo observado por un compañero de ellas y el al ver lo sucedido había corrido donde el profesor de ambos:

-¡Profesor Iruka!, ¡Profesor Iruka!

-Que pasa pequeño ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto al ver el estado de exaltación de aquel chico.

-Profe, Sasuke y Naruto hicieron llorar a un grupo de niñas de mi salón, están ahí, ¡Por favor deténgalos!

Iruka corrió al salón, estaba acostumbrado a Naruto pero no por Sasuke; al ver como ambos gritaban cosas y las niñas lloraban Iruka entro enojado y les dijo:

-¡Naruto Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha a dirección en este mismo instante y sin peros!

-Pero profesor ellos estaban molestando a Sakura y…

-¡Dije sin peros a dirección ahora!

Naruto y Sasuke acompañaron a Iruka a la dirección a y al llegar ellos explicaron todo lo sucedido e Iruka igual les explico que ellos no debieron haber echo eso, que hubieran hablado con el y así se hubieran solucionado las cosas mejor, pero por lo que hicieron ahora debían hablar con sus padres en este mismo instante, para Sasuke era la primera vez que lo citaban pero mas que nada tenia miedo porque el único que podía ir en ese momento era Fugaku y en el caso de Naruto era peor porque su padre ese día trabajaba y la única que podía conseguir permiso era su madre Kushina, mas conocida como el "habanero sangriento" cuando se enojaba… Cuando ambos padres llegaron Fugaku estaba muy enojado y se fue llevándose a Sasuke de una oreja a la casa, mientras que a Naruto se iba de camino intentando hablar con su madre que cada vez se le iba alborotando mas su largo cabello rojo y en verdad parecía un demonio…Al llegar a casa Fugaku le grito como nunca a Sasuke y de la pura rabia al ver como Sasuke empezaba a llorar le planto una bofetada y lo mando a su pieza, donde ahí Sasuke bajo su almohada y en medio de sus frazadas se largo a llorar…cuando despertó se encontró con Itachi quien solo se dedicaba a abrazarlo con una mano, mientras que con la otra le tapaba uno de los oídos, pero a pesar de Sasuke igual podía oír los gritos de sus padres en la otra habitación…

(Fin del flashback)

Desde ese momento fue que Naruto y Sasuke recordaron que solo Ino se encargaría de ellas ya que entre chicas era más distinto e Ino era la maestra de la actuación a pesar de la corta edad que tenia.

Ahora con esas semanas pasadas y a pesar de ser pequeño se dio cuenta que los que decían ser sus amigos ya no lo eran porque se empezaron a alejar de el debido a que él ya no tenia dinero; pero lo peor para el era la relación entre sus padres, ya que la que estaba manteniendo el hogar era ella y Fugaku no conseguía empleo, y aun mas todavía es que veía como su padre reaccionaba de manera violenta con su madre e Itachi que por intentar defenderlo terminaba peor.

De pronto cuando salí de mis pensamientos y recuerdos debido a que Naruto por fin había echo el primer ejercicio solo y sin equivocarse y estaba eufórico por eso, vi que la tía Kushina venia hacia nosotros con la cara un poco preocupada, pero en el instante en que nos vio, volvió a sonreír y me dijo:

-Sasuke, Itachi llamo y dijo que esta noche te ibas a quedar a dormir aquí, el viene en camino con tus cosas y algunos útiles para mañana asi que no te preocupes; que mañana te devuelves para tu casa.

-Pero porque, ¿Paso algo malo en casa?

-No me ha dicho muy bien Itachi que ha pasado cielo, pero cuando vengas le preguntas -luego de esto Kushina se fue adentro dejando a Sasuke preocupado…Unos minutos después llega Itachi y Sasuke intenta sacarle algunas respuestas a su hermano pero ve que es casi imposible, solo le dijo que era lo mejor por el día de hoy.

Al día siguiente Sasuke y Naruto se fueron a clases juntos, con Naruto intento hablar, pero era prácticamente un Dobe porque en la noche solo quería dormir y en la mañana debido a que despertaron tarde y el solo pensaba en que quería comer Ramen y partir a clases, así que en el camino cuando se encontró con Sakura decidió hablar con ella, Sakura por su parte lo escucho tranquilamente y le comento que ella también lo encontraba sospechoso, pero que estuviera tranquilo porque cualquier cosa ella estaría a su lado.

El día de clases paso volando y no se acordaba de lo sucedido casi, a la hora de irse Itachi los paso a buscar a ambos y los dejo en la florería de Sakura ya que el se iba donde Shisui a estudiar, al llegar Sasuke corre donde Mikoto y ella lo recibe con un abrazo, pero extrañamente estaba ocupando unos lentes oscuros y su pelo le cubría mas la cara, Sasuke le levanto el cabello y vio que tenia la cara hinchada, luego le quito los lentes suavemente y vio que tenia el ojo morado y también un poco hinchado:

-Mamá ¿Quién te pego?

-No fue nada Sasuke, choque con la perilla de la puerta al caerme, pero estaré bien ¿ya pequeño?

Sasuke solo asintió, el sabia que su madre estaba mintiendo porque si hubiera sido así no hubiesen actuado tan extraño, además ese golpe era muy grande, definitivamente ese era el comienzo del caos.

-S&S-

Bien chicos y chicas, la razón por la que me demore es que tuve un accidente y estuve internada en el hospital unos días y como no tengo note sino un computador no pude avanzar en nada, solo tenia las ideas locas en mi cabeza loca, prometo que tratare de avanzar mas rápido a partir de ahora, gomenne por la demora, por eso cualquier mini avance lo responderé por inbox, solo por esta vez ^^

Para cualquier cosa tengo un face de contacto sobre los fics ^^

Los quiero^^

Bye bye


	6. It started with a kiss

Cap 6.- It started with a kiss

Después de haber visto a su madre así, Sasuke sale con Sakura a la plaza y se sientan en unos escalones, luego decide hablar con ella, la persona con la que se sentía mas tranquilo…

-Sakura, mamá me esta mintiendo, se que esas marcas no son un accidente, ese fue papá y le esta haciendo daño.

-Sasuke…mi mamá hablo con tía Mikoto y yo escuche por la puerta y la verdad, a tía Mikoto le pego tu papá, después no pude escuchar mas porque escuche como mamá venia hacia la puerta.

- Sakura, no se que hare, yo estoy quedándome sin familia…solo tengo a Itachi, mamá esta teniendo problemas con papá pero al discutir e intentar manejar todo se empieza a estresar, ella finge sonreír pero se nota que esta triste por sus ojos, y papá, bueno papá esta mal…porque va a buscar empleo y como no consigue llega enojado y después solo nos grita y con Itachi tenemos que ser fuertes… U.u

Todo esto decía Sasuke mientras miraba el suelo, definitivamente hablar con Sakura lo tranquilizaba, porque el Dobe intentaba escucharle pero se distraía fácilmente, las otras chicas solo lo molestaban pero Sakura no…ella no lo miraba como las demás, era tímida a veces y otras tenia tanta energía como Naruto, era en verdad una chica con la que podía hablar debido a que ella si te podía escuchar…De pronto sintió en su mejilla unos labios suaves y pequeños, cuando miro vio que era Sakura que estaba sonrosada y luego lo miraba y dijo:

-Espero que con esto estés mejor, no te sientas triste, yo estaré contigo siempre.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiese decir algo Sakura se sonroja y luego lo tiro de las manos para que se fueran a jugar, definitivamente esa chica le sacaba de sus depresiones locas tan fácilmente y no podía dejar de estar feliz por eso…

Pero la realidad siempre llega y aunque quisiera estar jugando siempre eso no puede ser posible, después cuando se devolvió con su amiga a la florería, ahí lo esperaba una Mikoto ya con un moretón mas disimulado debido al maquillaje tenue de base en polvo…al llegar vieron a un Fugaku dormido en un sofá con un diario en la zona de avisos clasificados para los empleos; toda la casa estaba en silencio, parecía que en esa casa el aire se pudiera cortar con un cuchillo; Mikoto hacia la cena en silencio y Sasuke se dedicaba o mas bien dicho se obligaba el mismo a poder leer ya que aunque sonaba fácil en verdad no lo era, su meta principal era la misma desde siempre ser el mejor y para eso necesitaba y aunque le doliera que lo adelantaran de curso si es que fuera a lograrlo como su hermano mayor Itachi que a la edad de el ya había sido adelantado y dos años mas tarde de nuevo lo habían vuelto a adelantar. Después llego Itachi de donde Shisui y ya con Fugaku vio que entre ellos no se dirigían la palabra, toda la cena Fue en silencio, cuando ya Sasuke había terminado de cenar, él junto con Itachi se fueron al cuarto de ambos, luego Sasuke escucho detrás de la puerta silenciosamente como sus padres hablaban…

_Conversación Mikoto y Fugaku_

_-Mikoto, no se lo que me paso anoche, estaba muy enojado, los problemas, el no conseguir empleo, todo me afecto lo siento tanto, prometo que no va a pasar de nuevo, no te dañare jamás- después de eso Fugaku intento tomarle las manos a Mikoto y mirarla a los ojos, pero ella no pudo mirarlo, sentía que lo que decía Fugaku era verdad, pero a la vez no podía olvidar de un momento para otro lo que paso en la noche anterior, ya que todavía le dolía su rostro y además recordar la expresión en la cara de sus hijos…eso es lo que mas le dolía a ella…_

_-Fugaku…yo a ti te amo y con toda mi alma y corazón, pero ayer me dejaste muy dolida tanto física como psicológicamente, yo en estos momentos te puedo perdonar pero no totalmente…pero recuerda que esto no lo voy a olvidar tan fácilmente…-No pudo decir nada mas porque Fugaku hizo algo que muy pocas veces hacia que era abrazarla, ya que aunque estuvieran casados y tenían hijos, el siempre fue muy frio porque así le enseñaron que tenia que ser…_

_Fin conversación Mikoto y Fugaku_

Sasuke quería seguir escuchando y viendo la conversación entre sus padres, pero Itachi lo detuvo, le dijo que escuchar detrás de las puertas estaba mal, Sasuke igual se sentia un poco mal, pero a diferencia de Fugaku, Itachi muy pocas veces se enojaba, ya que el le explicaba con palabras primero, cuando ya se había acostado en su cama y la casa estaba en completo silencio el pensaba en distintas cosas, pero en lo que mas le alegraba era que en su casa las cosas iban mejorando cada vez mas…Esa noche en sus sueños pasaron varias cosas, algunas tenían sentido y otras no, veía paisajes que eran de su pasado en donde salían en el camino sus antiguos amigos como de a poco se iban borrando y otros en donde veía a los nuevos amigos que estaba haciendo donde jugaba con ellos, pero a ellos los notaba mas solidos, veía a su familia algunos mas firmes que otros; al final lo ultimo que recordó y que estaba seguro al 100% era la imagen de Sakura, la pequeña peli rosa que le sonreía con los brazos abiertos, luego cuando el llegaba a sus brazos el se quedaba sonriente al lado de ella…

_**Sasuke la montaña rusa apenas comienza…todo tiene subidas y bajadas…**_


	7. alejar al cerezo

Hi hi ^^ disculpen la demora, eh decidido subir mejor caps. cortos pero los subiré mas rápido por ejemplo el sgte ya esta avanzado y va a la mitad si me demoro disculpen pero los problemas de la u y además los exámenes asesinos me matan …

De antemano gracias a: Ladyrose23, dulcecito311, sweetslove, nigkstsudeva, orihimexichigo gracias por sus reviews disculpen si no les eh agradecido antes …

-S&S-

Alejar al cerezo

El tiempo pasa volando y las cosas no pasan en vano…los días, las semanas, meses y años…los dolores, las lagrimas, las alegrías también ya que de ser unos simples niños de 5 años que pasaban muchas cosas tristes, todos cambian, las personas al igual que los arboles y las flores van creciendo, cambiando y al final maduran de alguna forma u otras…

Sasuke ya no es un niño de 5 años sino un niño de 10 años, donde han cambiado varias cosas y otras no tanto…los problemas como los de su padre y sus falsas promesas de que no lo volverá a hacer, de que va a dejarle de pegarle a su familia y de que ya no va a beber para olvidar las cosas y de que el va a conseguir un mejor empleo…no esas son promesas que su padre ya no va a cumplir…su madre alguien que es una de las mujeres mas fuertes que Sasuke a conocido, capaz de seguir sonriendo a todos los problemas , alguien quien le enseño que uno puede enfrentar de la mejor manera, es decir, a través de una sonrisa para así decirle a los problemas: "por mas que me hagas daño por mis hijos soy capaz de mirar a la vida con una sonrisa…" , su hermano sigue defendiéndolo y cuidándolo cada día sin para, porque para el su hermano es la única esperanza que queda en la familia o los vestigios de ella, Itachi sería capaz de sacrificar su vida y felicidad por el, por su pequeño hermano que para el lo es todo…

Sus amigos y amigas también crecieron y algunos maduraron y otros no tanto, Naruto crecía y crecía y su apetito de la misma manera, aunque su capacidad intelectual no tanto, pero su sentido de la amistad si era muy grande hasta por las personas que apenas hablaba pero sin saber que sobre todo para una de ellas es la persona mas importante…definitivamente ese "dobe" nunca iba cambiar como la forma en que le decía Sasuke; pero mas que ellos y las demás personas que no cambiaron estaba Sakura, la pequeña botón de cerezo que cada día iba creciendo y empezar a florecer…su cabello antes corto ahora lo lucia mas largo y tenia una sonrisa alegre siempre para el que venia acompañado de un tierno abrazo de vez en cuando y todo esto en secreto para que no lo molestaran a Sasuke pero el no entendía que había de malo siendo que ella era la única chica que no le molestaba tenerla cerca…

Era ya un cálido día lunes por la mañana y Sakura no iba caminando con ellos ya que se había ido caminando con Ino porque tenia que hablar con ella, ellos iban riendo mientras que Naruto vino y se puso a hablar de unas cuantas banalidades, cuando Sasuke se da cuenta de que Naruto se iba callando lentamente, así que Sasuke simplemente empieza a acercarse y le pregunta:

-¿Qué te pasa dobe? Estas un poco callado y eso es raro en ti.

-Bueno…es que no se como explicarlo teme…es que creo que me gusta Sakura-chan, es que es tan linda, tierna y dulce…- Naruto hablaba y hablaba mientras sus ojos se iban colocando en forma de corazón, pero luego se iban esfumando hasta volverse opacos.- el problema es que no se porque Sakura-chan no me hace caso y no se porque…

-Tranquilo dobe yo te ayudare

-¿En serio teme? ¡Gracias!

Naruto luego se quedo hablando y saltando de lo feliz que es ver sonreír a Sakura y muchas cosas mientras Sasuke solo escuchaba, no quería decirle a su mejor que él también encontraba dulce a Sakura , porque pensaba que si le decía a Naruto perdería a otro amigo mas, pero si ellos dos estaban bien juntos el no se iba a meter ya que el a pesar de los años se seguía sintiendo culpable por las peleas de sus padres y no quería sumar mas cosas así que empezaría con el plan de "alejar al cerezo"

-S&S-

Bien se que me pase en lo corto disculpen en verdad ,,,

Además se que es muuuuuuy tarde pero quería saber como están la gente de los otros países por los terremotos y temblores que han salido en las noticias espero que bien, cualquier cosa ya saben, mucha suerte y esperando que estén mejor les agradece nekitha ^^


	8. Confusiones

Hi ^_^

Como están? Bueno aca el siguiente capi, esta por cerrar el ciber cualquier cosa los quiero espero reviews ^_^

-S&S-

Cap 8.-Confusiones

Llegue a la sala y ya en mi mente lo tenia todo planeado, empezaría a tratar a Sakura peor que a las demás niñas, es la única forma, ya después Naruto lo entenderá, se que si logro que ella me odie, Naruto estará para ella o mas le vale porque sino yo mismo le romperé la cara…al llegar al salón en vez de sentarse a lado de Sakura como siempre se sentó al lado de Naruto y Sakura lo miro extrañado, pero no hizo caso solo agacho la cabeza esperando después poder hablar con él…en si la clase estuvo normal, le entregaron sus calificaciones y vio que era el mejor como siempre y que Naruto solo se agarraba la cabeza pensando en como le iba a decir a sus padres que tenia otro rojo mas y que tenia riesgo de repetir sino subía sus calificaciones. Al terminar la clase Sasuke salió antes para evitar a Sakura y Naruto. Cuando Naruto lo encontró escondido en las escaleras le pregunto:

-Teme que te pasa ¿porque no juegas con Sakura y los demás?

-Ya lo entenderás Naruto ahora déjame solo.

-okey teme, cualquier cosa cuentas con nosotros

-Lo se dobe, tu solo ve con Sakura.

Volví a sentirme solo otra vez…pero sabia que si recurría a Sakura Naruto la iba a perder, los evitaría, evitaría a todos, volveré a estar solo, esa es mi vida…Termino el almuerzo y Sakura se acerco a hablarme, pero la ignore es la mejor forma que puedo hacer, parece que ella quería decirme algo, se que no la podre evitar todo el día pero por lo menos en el colegio lo hare a la salida ya hablare con ella y le diré que se aleje de mi.

Terminaron las clases y como siempre Itachi ya los estaba esperando en la puerta a los 3, pero Naruto aviso que esta vez no se iba con ellos porque por fin su madre lo iba a pasar a buscar ya que hoy se lo había prometido; en el camino iban los dos iban silenciosos, cosa que a Itachi le pareció extraño así que espero hasta llegar a la florería donde Itachi al despedirse le dijo a Sasuke:

-No se que te pasa hoy, pero espero que no sea nada malo, te quiero hermanito, te espero en la casa.

Cuando Itachi se fue Sakura se acerco a Sasuke y le dijo:

-Sasuke-kun quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante

-Que quieres-dijo Sasuke medio molesto-dilo rápido y punto.

-Pues...Te quiero decir que me gustas…y quiero…

-¡YA BASTA! Yo te considero solo una molestia como las demás niñas-dijo mirando hacia otro lado no quería que le viera los ojos- no quiero que te acerques mas a mi Sakura Haruno…espero que te quede bien claro…solo me servías cuando era un bebe, pero ahora yo necesito a chicas que no sean como tu.

Antes de poder seguir viéndola a la cara y seguir con esas cosas que el estaba seguro harían que Sakura no lo buscaría en cualquier tiempo y estaría con naruto, corrió donde su madre:

- oka-san, voy donde Naruto se me olvido que le preste mi cuaderno y tengo que hacerla.

-Pero Sasuke te queda un poco lejos, déjame llamar a tu padre o a Itachi…

-No okasan puedo ir sola, te quiero, bye bye!

Antes de que le pudiera decir algo, Sasuke salió corriendo y de reojo miró a Sakura, se estaba yendo a su cuarto, estaba apagada…como sin vida, le estaba afectando mucho ya que era el primer amor de ella…su primera confesión…

Sasuke siguió corriendo, sin parar, no quería cambiar de opinión y traicionar a su amigo, cuando llego a su casa Fugaku todavía no llegaba del reemplazo que estaba haciendo en una empresa así que él estaba solo, para olvidar las cosas se dedico a estudiar el doble, sin parar y asi ser el mejor, ya estaba decidido abandonaría todo por ser el mejor y asi su padre le diría que el es mejor que su hermano y con eso saldrían adelante, un nuevo Sasuke pensaba nacer ese día…

-S&S-

Hi hi! ^_^

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE HAN COMENTADO, ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS Y CRITICAS EN LOS REVIEWS LOS QUIERO ^_^


End file.
